


Robes.

by himitsuzune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Reader!WoL, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: You've never been quite so annoyed by someone's clothes in your life.Exarch/Reader.





	Robes.

While the first time you’d seen it you felt amused- despite his position entailing quite a bit of administrative tasks, the Crystal Exarch didn’t seem like the sort of man who needed a desk. Even as he harped on about his age or workload, the idea of him sitting there late at night by lamplight and reading papers and signing forms felt odd. And yet the few times you’d seen him seated there, nibbling on his lip or the end of his pen, frowning in concentration, muttering to himself- it had just felt perfect.

But then when his cowl fell and you looked into those familiar, warm, beautiful crimson eyes, you suddenly understood why he’d fit that image so well. And when he apologized, begged your forgiveness, you were so overwhelmed with joy at your reunion that, even as your friends laughed and teased you ran to him and embraced him, wiping his tears and calling him by his name, one he hadn’t heard in centuries.

And admittedly, after the two of you had recovered from the fight and your wounds and had finally found yourself back at the tower and alone—the two of you enjoyed a much more intimate reunion.

G’raha had never exactly been the most confident in the bedroom. For all his mischief and tricks and pranks, the moment the doors closed the bravado fell away. Under your gaze he felt vulnerable and it showed, every touch making him shiver, every kiss making him whimper softly. But when he did finally work up the courage to speak he’d say the most loving, lewd things, things that still made your heart flutter all that time later.

And it seemed time had done little to dull that. If anything, the ages of waiting had excited him more, leaving him panting before you’d even gotten his robes off. He whispered soft praise as you stripped the cloth off him, moaned so sweetly as you kissed him, the look on his face only slightly ashamed as he held your head in place against his neck. And even as he looked at you reverently, as if you were the stars in the sky, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. The way his crystalline arm caught the light, the way his eyes shimmered like rubies…

But even so, those damned robes got in the way.

You haven’t thought there was so much to them. They looked light and comfortable, yet you were still pulling them off him. Like as not it was to help keep instinctive tail movements from showing, the fabric weighing it down and not shifting so easily from a simple touch. Yet now, it was nothing but a hindrance.

But even so, a wicked idea formed in your mind, the couple of realizations you’d recently had combining into one— potentially cruel to your beloved’s easily-flustered heart— idea.

And even after you’d satisfied one another and you dozed off in his arms, you pondered just how you’d do it.

The next afternoon saw you seated under his desk, leaning against the front piece that you thought was probably metal but perhaps stone? Even so, it felt pleasantly cool on your back, and you couldn’t hide the grin on your lips as you heard him walk in, footfalls so characteristically light that it couldn’t be anyone else.

Of course he caught your scent, of course he heard your breath, but even though he expected you he still jumped when he peeked under the table curiously.

He hissed your name- much more distressed than upset. “Were you trying to surprise me?” He laughed after a moment, scratching the back of his neck. “Surely you must know not to give an old man such a shock.”

You grinned back up at him with an overtly cheeky smile, and you saw a small flicker of regret at his joke immediately flash over his eyes. “Oh, you had _plenty_ of youthful energy last night.”

His cheeks reddened and his ears drooped and he looked so cute you could hardly hide your grin. He did finally meet your gaze again though, even if it was an embarrassed smile. “I… I’m simply overjoyed that… that we could be together like this again. I hadn’t even allowed myself to dream of it.” He settled onto his chair with a small sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back in it. Even so, the smile remained upon his lips. After a moment, he opened them again, raising an eyebrow at the sight of you on your knees on the ground in front of him. “… You probably shouldn’t sit down there, you know. I imagine it’s hardly comfortable.”

It was your turn to laugh, gesturing for him to go ahead and settle in. “It’s not what’s on my mind anyway.”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but did as you’d invited, foot tapping seemingly with nerves.

And then you placed your hands on his inner thighs, and even through all that blasted fabric you felt his muscles tighten and his breath hitch and your smile only widened. He sighed, suddenly understanding just what you were planning.

You nuzzled between his knees, peering up at him from under the desktop, and even though he looked embarrassed and his eyes were darting from you to the door to the desktop and back, the smile on his lips was impossible to hide. And from the tiny nod and the “alright, alright, go ahead” he murmured as his cheeks went crimson, you gleefully enacted your plan.

You heard his breath shake as you placed your hands just above his ankles, snaking them upward to bypass all that annoying fabric. Once you were sure you’d found the correct layer, you ducked up under, kissing up his thighs with your smile pressed against his skin. And seemingly your breath made him realize exactly what was indeed happening and you heard his breath hitch and whole body tighten up.

“S-someone… someone might see,” he whispered, but even so he pressed his hand onto the back of your head encouragingly. You imagined how his face would go red, lips part so slightly to try, and fail, to catch his breath. You let out a soft hum as you finally reached his smallclothes, then stifled a laugh as he tried to help how he could even though the layers of cloth between the two of you. 

“Then lock the door.” You laughed, finally getting a good hold on his smallclothes, carefully pulling at the waistband. Even as he gasped at the sensation- and you became well, well aware of how much he’d enjoyed your teasing- he hummed in understanding, too. And you took the soft click from the other side of the study to be your go-ahead. 

You slowly dragged your tongue up his length, soaking up the soft, gasped moan he let out, then the much less soft groan as you put your lips around him. You moved down slowly, listening to him pant and try to keep himself quiet. You knew, though, it would only be a few more moments before he’d give up on silence.

Your hands gently rubbed up and down his thighs, gripping them tighter as he shivered under your tongue and your touch. Sure enough, you heard a rather wanton whine in his throat and you redoubled your efforts for a reward. His hands tried to reach you through the fabric on instinct and finally tried to pull it up to look upon you, but there was so much damned fabric—

You hummed in amusement as you kept bobbing your head, feeling his posture change and the chair creak slightly. You could see the image clear in your mind as you sucked just a bit harder— him leaning back, one hand trying and failing to pull the fabric up to see you, to touch you, the other trying to rest on your head and pat you with all the love and need he’d felt after all that time, ears flattened and cheeks nearly the same beautiful crimson as his eyes...

He whispered your name with so much affection you felt your heart warm and skip a beat. You took your mouth off from around him for a moment, licking up and down the shaft and lavishing the head with long, slow licks, then all at once you took him all in. All at once, he fell forward, his crystalline arm hitting the desktop with a mildly amusing clunk. His other hand had finally found a decent place to rest on your still-bobbing head, and you felt his tail swishing back and forth through the separate layers and his legs shook and he bucked into your mouth once, twice—

He cried out your name as he came hard,his entire body curling up towards you- and even though quite a lot of his release filled your mouth, you swallowed every last drop. It wouldn’t do to stain the robes, even if they were annoying to remove. 

He tried to speak to thank you properly, but stammered out half-thoughts you could piece together rather well. That he loved you. That you’d made him feel so, so good. That he fully planned on returning the favor as soon as you got up. And while you were eager for some attention (the ache between your own thighs was now making itself nearly painfully known) you decided to linger for a moment, leaving a few marks on his thighs, then kissing your way back down and out from under the skirt. He looked down at you, still red-faced and sweaty and panting but his gaze and smile held so much affection that you felt your heart nearly melt. He cupped your cheek as you grinned right back up, crawling out from beneath the tabletop and perching up on it. 

And the kiss he gave you before anything else made your head spin, and your last coherent thought for the next while was that maybe, just maybe, that damned robe wasn’t as much of a nuisance as you’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first I've written in a while where the reader is the one giving all the attention, whoops.
> 
> I got on the FF14 train and I'm along for the ride now, help. There's too many cute boys. I may die.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoyed this one though!! <3


End file.
